How xxx found out
by Tigeroo
Summary: The title says it all. How five of their closest friends found out about Alex' and Olivia's relationship.


**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

**Warnings: **Most of the drabbles are pretty tame, just a tiny hint of smut.

I know, I should be working on NY Express, and I swear I am, but I have an important talk next week, and I don't have much time to write. I wrote these little pieces whenever I got stuck preparing my presentation today, in response to the "How ... found out" challenge on LJ. Enjoy!

* * *

**How Cragen found out**

"Uhm, Sir?"

"Yes Olivia?", Cragen eyed his subordinate with a smile. She was fiddling with her hands.

"I, uhm well, I need to talk to you about something important", she finally stammered.

He threw her a stern look, making her fidget even more.

"Is this about Cabot?", he asked.

She blanched. "Pardon?"

"Is this about you and Alex?", he repeated.

Olivia nodded mutely, shocked by his knowing look.

"So you're seeing each other?", the older man asked.

His detective only nodded, her voice still lost in shock.

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you that you are on thin ice, a detective sleeping with their prosecutor. So be careful not to cross any boundaries. The second your relationship endangers a case, one of you needs to leave SVU, understood?", he told her in a serious tone.

"Yes, Sir", Olivia whispered.

"Good, I trust you to be professional", Cragen said, before looking at her scrutinizingly.

"Are you happy?", he asked in a fatherly way.

"Yes, Sir", Olivia beamed.

"Good. Very good.... Oh and Olivia?", he shot her another look.

"Yes, Sir?", she asked.

"They crib, interrogation room, and god forbid my office are off limits. Whatever you two do at home is none of my business, but I'll catch you here, and you'll be on desk duty until your ass can't sit anymore. Clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

**How Munch found out**

Munch's biggest, and not very secret, obsession were conspiracy theories. He was pretty confident that he knew the killer of JFK, he had his suspicions about the Iraq war and he hadn't eaten at McDonalds in over forty years.

So when Olivia suddenly left work on time, and came into work with a smile on her face, humming while she was going through her DD5's, and not even grimacing when she tasted the day-old coffee at the precinct, he knew there had to be someone.

When she started wearing turtlenecks and scarfs three weeks later, he was genuinely happy for her, and decided not to tease her about it.

He had his suspicions about who the lucky guy or girl was, but it wasn't until he had seen them fighting over a search warrant that he knew for sure.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Alex, we have two women putting him at the scene, even a third grader would understand that there is enough motive and opportunity for a warrant", Olivia had exclaimed, dangerously close to losing her temper.

"You know as well as I do that there is no physical evidence linking him to the crime scene, and that he has an alibi, detective. Even a third grader would know that you are on very thin ice", Alex had retorted in kind. "Find me proof that the alibi is a sham and you'll have your warrant."

For ten seconds there had been a stand-off, blue eyes locked with brown ones, before Olivia finally turned around. "Let's go Elliot!"

She had thrown the blonde a last glance.

"I'm sorry", Alex had silently mouthed.

"Not you fault", the detective had just as silently replied.

John smiled. Good for them!

**How Fin found out**

"I'm gonna pick up lunch. You guys want something?", Fin offered.

"Where are you going?", Stabler asked.

"Olivia's not here, so I thought I might go to that burger joint she hates", the long-haired detective replied.

"I'm in, double cheeseburger and fries please", Elliot said. "By the way, where is Liv?"

Munch shrugged his shoulders. "Met her when I went to the soda machine. Said she had an appointment. And Fin, Tuna sandwich for me please. Thanks."

Fin grabbed his jacket and headed out.

The diner was unusually empty for lunch time, so Fin didn't have to wait long to order. While he was waiting, he looked around, his eyes briefly grazing the seated guests. His gaze stocked when he saw familiar blonde hair. There in a corner booth was sitting none other than their fair haired ADA, stealing french fries from her companion's plate. As said companion turned her head a little, the usual stoic detective nearly gasped. Olivia Benson was happily munching on one of the burgers she usually so heartily despised, her dark eyes focused on the woman in front of her.

Alex again moved in to nick another fry, but this time, Olivia's reflexes kicked in, catching the hand in mid-grasp before carefully tangling their fingers together.

Fin turned around to pay for his order. He grinned. Maybe Liv wouldn't been too opposed to burgers next time. As long as they invited the counselor...

**How Donnelly found out**

EADA Donnelly was impatient. She had knocked at least three times, and though the sounds coming from behind the wooden door let her know that someone was indeed inside the office, none of them had been an invitation to enter. She was due for court in fifteen minutes and was about to lose her patience - after all it was one of Alex' cases that she was going to put to trial since the younger ADA was currently swamped with work - when she finally heard a rough voice grunting out something like "Yeah, inside!".

She frowned. That didn't sound like Alex at all. More like the brunette detective that was supposed to join her in court.

Liz shrugged. Benson was probably going over her testimony with Alex once more. The senior ADA pushed the door open and froze.

Olivia was half perched on Alexandra's large wooden desk, her slacks pooling around her ankles, cute boy-shorts tangled around her knees. Alex, who apart from her slightly askew glasses was impeccably dressed as always, was standing in front of her, long fingers rubbing teasing circles around swollen flesh. So far, they hadn't noticed the shell-shocked woman standing in the doorway.

Olivia's eyes were closed and desperate please were falling from her lips. "Please Alex, your fingers... I need them inside me. Please baby, touch me. Pleaaaase, inside..."

The prospect of Alex finally giving in to the begging and making her witness an even more intimate and completely inappropriate act made Liz snap out of her stupor.

"Cabot, I need your copy of Larson's testimony, my secretary spilled coffee all over mine. Benson, I expect you to be in court in 14 minutes, and God help you if your clothes aren't perfectly in order. And for Chrissakes Alex, next time look your damn door!"

With that she strode out of the office, slamming the door shut, leaving two mortified women behind.

**How Elliot found out**

"Benson."

"Hi Liv, it's Elliot", her partner said on the other end of the line.

"El, what's up, miss me?", Olivia grinned.

"Not really. Believe it or not, I can actually survive without hearing your voice for thirty minutes", he bantered back.

"Right, then why don't you tell me what's so important that you call me half an hour after you went home?", she shot back, enjoying their playful interaction.

"Uhm, actually, it's Kathy's fault. She wants to know whether our annual Thanksgiving date still stands or if you have other plans this year. I told her that's silly, I mean you always come, it's tradition, but she said maybe you got a more important date this year. Oh, and she asks whether you want to bring Cabot. Come on, as if the ice-princess wants to spend time with her minions on Thanksgiving, tsk", he huffed in mock exasperation.

There was silence on Olivia's end.

"So what do you say, you'll be there?", Elliot asked.

Olivia's voice was slightly hesitant. "Uhm sure, Alex will probably come too. But we might have to leave a little earlier, we're driving upstate Friday morning."

"WE? As in you and Alex?", a surprised Elliot asked, not even noticing that the 'ice-princess' was indeed going to grace them with her presence.

The woman could hear the incredulity in her partner's voice.

"Yes, Elliot, Alex and I. We're going to visit her family, they always meet after Thanksgiving."

"But, I mean, why, family, Liv why are you meeting Alex' family?"

Olivia sighed. She had hoped Elliot would have found out by now, but no, leave it to her oblivious partner to miss all her subtly dropped hints.

"Because we are dating...", she finally admitted.

Silence. There was not a peep on the other end.

Finally Liv grew anxious. If not for the missing dial tone she would have thought that Elliot had hung up on her.

"El? Elliot, are you still there?"

No response.

"El? Please, talk to me."

"Olivia?"

Liv looked at her phone. "Kathy?"

"Yes. Liv, what have you done to my husband? He hasn't moved a muscle in nearly a minute."

"Uhm, I told him that Alex and I are seeing each other", the detective replied sheepishly.

Kathy laughed out loud. "Serves him right. That's what he gets for not listening to me."

* * *

Hoped you liked that little return into drabbleville, let me know what you think, cheers!


End file.
